Boy, You're So Hard To Believe
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with John'sAngel;; DEDICATED TO HATTER.ZOMBIE.ATE.YOUR.BRAINS:: You look at her with love, with me it's just friendship. Is it because I don't have much to offer but my heart and soul? JeffxOC
1. Grin And Bare It

Disclaimer: I own Eiris Hales. Peyton Mitchell belongs to Hatter.ate.your.brains.

Pairings: JeffxOCxMiz

Summary: You look at her with love, with me it's just friendship. Is it because I don't have much to offer but my heart and soul?

A/N: Well, here's a present to my new friend, Hatteress! I hope you like, girl! :) Story title based off the song Secret Love by: JoJo. First chapter is a introduction to the story.

* * *

**Boy, You're So Hard To Believe  
by: Rainbowblack**

**Chapter One: Grin And Bare It**

I bit my lip, staring frustratedly at the television set. A wave of jealousy came over me as I watched Candice work her hands all over Jeff. I hate it. I hate how every night I've got to watch stupid bitches like her, Massaro and Maria strut their junk around _my_ best friend. _My_ best friend. Not their male sex toy. Fuck, I hate it.

It just pisses me off. I can't take it anymore. Every Monday night, I see them around him. Every day, he tells me about certain girls he would want to ask out, and all that junk. It aggrivates me, because out of all Divas, I care about him the most. I do. Not them. I know what they want him for.

I hear the door in the background open up. It's the bathroom. Eiris must've finished her shower.

"Whatchya watching?" she asks. I turn around. She's dressed in her pajamas with a towl to her head. She scrubs her black hair until it's dry.

"Nothing." I shake my head. "Just RAW. You done in the shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead." she said.

I take my own pajamas and towl and head for the bathroom. And I push the thought of Candice and all them out of my head. I need to clear out my mind and rest tonight.


	2. Strange First Day

A/N: Big thanks to John'sAngel for helping me out and writing this chapter. ;D

Edited just a tad by me. :D

--

Chapter Two: Strange First Day

"Come on, Peyton. Let's get a move on." Eiris said over her shoulder throwing the last of her things in her suitcase.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, where's the fire?" I grumbled as I slipped into my shoes. Ugh, I'm already getting rushed this morning and it's not even ten yet!

We stepped outside of the hotel with the last of the things, tossing them in the trunk and hopping into the car. I just looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. I just zoned out and remained quiet.

"Girl, what's the matter with you?" Eiris asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I replied, flatly.

"Oh, don't give me that, I know you. Is it all this stuff with Jeff…" Eiris accused.

"_No_, I told you it's nothing…"

"Ok, how many times I gotta tell you this: those girls mean nothing to him,they're just eye candy. You're his best friend, you're the one he caresabout." Eiris assured, looking over at me. She gave me the 'Dude-I-Promise-You' look.

"Well, it sure doesn't feel that way." I shrugged, still unconvinced.

"Look, just forget about that stuff for a while. Listen, ECW's gonna be really fun. I promise you'll have a good time." she said, nodding her  
head with certainty.

"If you say so…" I said, blankly looking back out the window getting sprayed with rain droplets.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna go straighten some stuff out in wardrobe, you gonna be alright?" Eiris asked, putting her hand on my shoulder as we walked inside.

"Yep, I'll be just peachy." I said, not even bothering to be enthusiastic. I just wanted to get tonight over with.

"All right, I'll see you later on." Eiris said, walking off. She was ignoring my negative attitude, I knew this.

"Great, this should be fun." I said to myself, heading to catering.

I walked up to the selection of food and got a plate. I started collecting the pieces and scoops that I wanted.

"Hey, Peyton, is it?" A hand caught to back of my shoulder.

"Oh, hey. And yeah, that's my name." I said, trying to be at least somewhat polite even though I was having a bad morning.

"How's your first day going so far?" Mike asked, smiling some.

Most girls actually found "The Miz" charming, but I actually didn't. I actually found him to be kind of sleazy. I don't know why he was really taking the time to talk to me, but I felt somewhat uncomfortable. Eh, I give him somewhat credit for trying. _Somewhat._

"It's goin' good, yeah…" I said, giving off an indifferent face.

"Listen, maybe you'd like to go out sometime. Grab a bite or catch a movie…"

Oh here we go. I knew it was leading to _something. _

"Um, that's really sweet of you but-"

"Oh! Gotta go, John needs me. I'll talk to you later ok?" Mike said, as he walked away. Nice. Trying to pick me up, and then ending up ditching me. Well at least he's gone.

"Okay then..." I said, walking off, still a little bit confused.


End file.
